1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for indicating the relative location and current behavior of a dog in a sporting field. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for accurately interpreting and indicating the current behavior of a dog regardless of the orientation of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sporting dog locator is an apparatus typically used by hunters, trainers, and handlers to gain knowledge of the location of a dog that is participating in a sporting event and to gain knowledge of the behavior of the dog in the sporting field. Typical information regarding sporting dog behavior that is of interest to a handler is whether a dog is tracking or on point. Conventional sporting dog locators are carried by a dog and indicate whether the dog is tracking or on point with respective and distinguishable audible signals.
In order to determine whether a dog is tracking or on point, sporting dog locators determine whether the dog is moving or stationary. Conventional sporting dog locators employ vibration responsive switches to detect the intensity of the movement of a dog, and from the intensity of the movement, it is determined whether a dog is moving or stationary. A vibration switch is typically a cylindrical-shaped apparatus that forms an enclosure and contains a free-moving electrically conductive mass member that is in electrical contact with the sidewall of the enclosure. The sidewall of the enclosure is electrically grounded and a single electrical contact is disposed within the enclosure at one end of the cylindrical-shaped switch. When the mass member engages the electrical contact, a circuit is completed and a signal is produced. The frequency at which the signals are produced indicates the intensity of the movement of the equipped dog, thus indicating whether the dog is tracking or on point.
Conventional sporting dog locators are limited in that their vibration switches include only a single electrical contact. A vibration switch of this nature does not operate properly if the orientation of a dog leaves the vibration switch in a position that prevents the mass member from engaging the electrical contact. This incapacitating position occurs when a dog simply raises or lowers his head or travels along a steep incline or decline.
Conventional sporting dog locators are also limited in that their vibration switches typically use a fluid for debouncing or vibration dampening. This requires a vibration switch to include a fluid-tight seal such that the vibration switch retains the fluid that fills the enclosure. Additionally, the fluid slightly restricts the movement of the mass member such that the production of signals due to small and insignificant movement, such as heavy breathing, is eliminated. The inclusion of the fluid-tight seal increases the expenses to produce a vibration switch and ultimately increases the expenses to produce a locator device.